


Sunshine and Lace

by faierius



Series: Sunshine and Moonlight [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, Funny, Hints of Gladnis, M/M, Panties, Promptis - Freeform, art by author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: *NOW WITH ART* Prompto Argentum was no stranger to running a little late. Usually only a minute or two, ten at the most. He had never been in such a flat out hurry he didn't look at what he put on in the morning. Nor had he ever just shoved his hand into a basket of clean laundry and donned whatever he pulled out without observation.Why hadn't Ignis mentioned he washed Iris' clothes along with theirs?





	

**Author's Note:**

> See end of story to see the drawing I did for this short. (Though I wrote this well before Sunshowers and Clear Skies, I decided it fit nicely with the series. Takes place a little while after Clear Skies.)

Prompto Argentum was no stranger to running a little late. Usually only a minute or two, ten at the most. He had never been in such a flat out hurry he didn't look at what he put on in the morning. Nor had he ever just shoved his hand into a basket of clean laundry and donned whatever he pulled out without observation.

Why hadn't Ignis mentioned he washed Iris' clothes along with theirs?

Shifting in his seat, Prompto leaned on the door of the Regalia and wrinkled up his nose at his reflection in the side mirror.

“Is something wrong, Prompto? You seem rather fidgety today,” Ignis asked, taking his eyes off the road briefly to look at the young man.

“He's always fidgety,” Gladiolus piped up from the back seat.

“More so than usual, then.”

“H-huh? No, I'm fine!” Leaning back in his seat, Prompto beamed at Ignis, his nose crinkling up as he grinned at the man.

One brow crept up behind Ignis' silver framed glasses. “Then would it be too much to ask you to sit still for the remainder of the drive?”

Gladio leaned forward, propping his arm on Prompto's headrest as he poked his head between the seats. “When has he ever sat still, Iggy?” he teased, handing over a can of Ebony coffee.

“Hey, I can sit still,” pouted Prompto.

Noctis, who had been sitting silently in the back, chuckled softly to himself.

“Judging by His Highness' reaction, I doubt it,” sorted Gladio, smirking.

“Noct!” whined Prompto, spinning around to face the prince. “I can sit still!” Frowning, he readjusted his belt and grimaced at the silky cloth shifting in his pants where there should have been cotton.

“I sat behind you in class, dude. You never stop moving.”

Gladio sat back in his seat, chuckling. “We'll get to the location of that truck in twenty minutes. If you can sit in that seat and not move a muscle, I'll convince Iggy to make a pit stop at Wiz's tomorrow. Deal?”

The promise of a visit to the chocobos was great motivation. Prompto fell back into his seat and stared out the windshield. Sitting still gave him time to think about exactly what he wanted to ignore. The issue of his current undergarments. It shouldn't be such a big deal, right? No one could see them, and he'd take them off at the first opportunity. Probably not until they got back to Lestallum, but he could deal with it until then. He could deal with the weird slippery sensation of silk on denim. Or the way the lace trim folded and bunched inside his snug pants. Or even the way they were just a touch too small, not really giving him the cover he needed.

He wanted to shift his hips so badly, but the thought of those adorable chocobos kept him rooted.

A thought struck him as he wiggled his toes in his boots as a distraction. Gladio must never find out about this. If the big guy learned he was wearing his little sister's panties, albeit by accident, he'd be nothing by a freckled smear on the Regalia's bumper.

The thought sent a shiver racing up his spine.

“Is it really so difficult for you to be stationary?” Ignis inquired, sipping from his Ebony before returning it to the cup holder.

Startled from his thoughts, Prompto's bright blue eyes flicked toward the man. “Nah, it's a total breeze,” he affirmed.

“Oh, really? If that's the case, may I suggest less uncomfortable groaning? It's a touch distracting,” Ignis said, turning the wheel with his right hand as he hooked his left arm over the door.

Prompto's eyes grew wide. “I was making noise?”

“Your energy needed another outlet,” laughed Gladio.

“I think I preferred the fidgeting,” replied Ignis.

“You've never had to share a bed with him,” commented Noctis, slouching low in his seat.

“Perhaps not, but we all share the tent.”

“The kid sprawls worse than Iris,” Gladio said, clapping his big hand on Prompto's bare shoulder. The younger man gasped, jumping in his seat. “Hah! You moved. No chocobos tomorrow. Sorry, Prompto.”

“What? No fair!” Prompto was on his knees, facing Gladio before his name even left the man's lips. The abrupt movement was a bad idea. Everything shifted under his denim and slipped into uncomfortable territory.

Gladio leaned back, brow furrowed. “You look like you're gonna hurl,” he said, a note of concern in his gruff voice.

“Shall I pull over?”

Blowing out a sigh, Prompto flopped back into his seat. “I'm not gonna barf. I don't even feel sick,” he grumbled, pulling out his camera and snapping a picture of Ignis' profile.

“Then what was that face about?” Noctis asked, sitting forward and grabbing the back of Prompto's seat.

“My heart broke at the thought of not seeing the chocobos!” Clutching his chest dramatically, Prompto sagged in his seat.

Noctis snorted, shoving the blond's shoulder.

“Alright, gentlemen. The abandoned truck is up ahead, so let's get to work, shall we?” Ignis interrupted, pulling onto the shoulder.

“You just don't wanna see that produce go to waste,” Gladio joked, pushing open the door when Ignis turned off the engine.

“Was that an eye roll I saw, Specs?” Noctis' mouth turned up in his half-smirk as he headed up the hill next to the road.

“I assure you it was not,” Ignis insisted, following the prince.

“Prompto, you coming?” Noct called over his shoulder.

“Yup!” Pulling up the rear, Prompto made sure the other three had their eyes ahead of them before readjusting his underwear. Trudging up the hill, he silently prayed to the Six they wouldn't have to fight anything today. He didn't think he could handle getting a denim rash due to accidental slippage.

 

~OoO~

 

“Prompto, what the hell is wrong with you?” snarled Gladio, fishing through a satchel once they got back to the Regalia.

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, promise!” Brow furrowed, Prompto squatted before Ignis, holding a wadded up bandanna to his thigh. A deep slice bled freely, soaking into his pant leg, and the black bandanna.

“You can't let yourself get distracted like that.” With a potion vial in hand, Gladio all but shoved Prompto aside with a predatory growl. He took over holding the bandanna to staunch the bleeding while the potion took effect.

“I am to blame as well. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings,” Ignis said through gritted teeth. Sweat beading on his skin dampened the hair at his temples.

“Don't defend him, Ig'. What if he had done more serious damage?” Gladio removed the bandanna to reveal perfectly healed skin.

Prompto bit his lip, eyebrows quivering. He reached out, hesitating before actually touching his friend. “I'm sorry.”

“Noct,” growled Gladio, glancing over his shoulder to where the man stood a few feet away. His head rose from whatever he was staring at to meet Gladio's gaze. The pair exchanged a silent conversation.

“Gotcha. Prompto, c'mon.” Crossing his arms, he took a few lazy steps away from the car.

Prompto turned his eyes to Noctis. “B-but--?”

Noctis' stare left no room for argument. Getting to his feet, Prompto sighed before following the man. Chewing on his lip, he hooked his thumbs into his belt and fell into step beside Noct.

“I really didn't mean to do it,” he mumbled when they were out of earshot of Gladio and Ignis.

“Specs'll calm him down before we get back.”

“Hope so. I don't wanna give him another reason to wanna beat the crap outta me,” Prompto grumbled, sitting heavily on a flat rock.

Noctis flopped down beside him. “Another reason?”

The freckles dusting Prompto's nose and cheeks darkened as he blushed hard. “Oh, y'know, besides the usual!” A nervous chuckled hitched in his throat.

“So it has nothing to do with you wearing Iris' underwear?” Noctis drawled the question, boredom dripping from his voice and amusement lighting his eyes.

“What?” squeaked Prompto, sitting up ramrod straight.

Grinning, Noctis leaned back on his arms. “It's why you're so out of it, right?”

The color of Prompto's face matched the soles of his boots. “How did you know?” he muttered.

“Your shirt came untucked during that fight. Remember when I picked you up after you tripped?”

Groaning, Prompto buried his face in his hands.

“Unless your tastes have changed since I saw you in your cactuar boxers yesterday, I figured dusty purple and white lace weren't really your thing,” Noctis snickered, hooking his arm around Prompto's shoulders.

“It was an accident!” whined Prompto, screwing his eyes shut and tipping his head back. “I didn't know Ignis washed everything together!”

Snorting, Noctis squeezed his friend. “Maybe look at what you're pulling out of the laundry next time.”

“I was in a hurry!”

“So...how do those fit, anyway?”

Prompto folded his arms on his knees. “Not well.”

“C'n I see?”

Jaw dropping, a string of sputters fell out of Prompto's mouth. “What? Here?”

“I've seen you in less, Prom.”

Clenching his teeth, he looked back over his shoulder to where Gladio and Ignis sat against the door of the Regalia. “That's not the problem,” he hissed.

“They'll never notice.”

“Can't we at least wait until we get back to Lestallum? I don't wanna be caught with my pants down out here. Literally.”

Noctis blew in Prompto's ear. “Sure. If you wanna chance Iris or Talcott walking in on us.”

Shoving Noctis away and rubbing his hand over his ear, Prompto bounced to his feet. “Uh, Noct? Did you hit your head during that fight?”

Standing as well, Noctis shook his head. “No, I just want to see. I won't do anything out here. Promise.” In a rare display, he turned his horrifically effective puppy dog eyes on Prompto. Those midnight blue irises sparkled, turning Prompto's knees to jelly.

Gritting his teeth, Prompto checked on the other half of their group before grabbing Noctis' shirt. Twisting his fist in the black fabric, he pulled the man toward a cluster of trees and shrubs. Once they were safely in the mess of foliage, he released Noctis and stepped back, biting his lip again.

“Don't laugh,” he grumbled, hands moving to the buckle of his white belt. With trembling fingers, he managed to unfasten the clasp. Next was the button and zipper of his pants. His nerves made his heart thump in his chest. Somehow this was worse than the first time he undressed for Noctis.

“Need any help?” Noctis wondered, laughing softly as he crossed his arms, shifting his weight onto one leg.

An entirely unconvincing scowl settled on Prompto's freckled face. “I know how to work my pants, thanks.”

“Coulda fooled me.”

Swallowing hard, Prompto finally popped the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper. With one hand, he pushed the faded coeurl print denim down his thighs. “There. Happy now?”

Noctis barely managed a nod as he desperately tried to restore moisture to his suddenly dry mouth. This had started out as a way to tease Prompto, but his plan backfired spectacularly.

Standing in the shade of a tree which was nearly twice as wide as his torso, Prompto played the reluctant model. His stiff blond hair swayed in the gentle breeze of the afternoon while he trained his light blue eyes on some distant point. His blush ran nearly full body, but was darkest across his nose and ears, and made each freckle pop. Goosebumps peppered his arms, though whether they were from excitement, fear, or cold, Noctis was unsure.

He let his eyes roam over Prompto's body, from where he held his abstract square patterned tank top against his ribs, down to where the bunched up waistband of his pants rest just above his knees. They traveled over his toned, but not quite taut stomach, and the adorable stripes of faded white and pink stretch marks framing his bellybutton. Passing over sharp hip bones, Noctis' eyes finally landed on their mark.

Sitting obscenely low on the man's hips, too tight against the skin of his abdomen, and leaving nothing to the imagination, was the consequences of Prompto's morning rush. The light, dusty purple silk contrasted nicely with pale skin and fine blond body hair. He didn't much care for the white lace trim around the waistband and legs, but beggars could hardly be choosers.

Noctis licked his lips and stared unabashedly. The way the cloth barely contained the curve of Prompto's cock brought a smile to his face.

“Are you done yet? I'm getting really self-conscious here, dude.”

A low chuckle rumbled Noctis' chest as he closed the distance between them. “I'm done with the front, but now I wanna see the back.”

“Do I have to?”

“Please, Prom?”

Unable to deny the heat in Noctis' eyes, Prompto awkwardly turned around, his jeans slipping a little lower on his legs. Letting his shirt fall, he braced his hands on the trunk of the tree.

Noct immediately regretted promising not to do anything seeing the way Prompto seemed to present himself. At this rate, he'd have to take a swim in the River Wennath just to cool off. A strangled moan escaped his lips as he clenched his hands at his sides.

“You okay, Noct?”

“Yeah,” he breathed, tilting his head to get a better view. Prompto's backside was neither fleshy, or round, yet he managed to do a fantastic job filling out the seat of the panties. Maybe it was because they were too small, or maybe because everything between his legs took up any extra cloth, but the way the silk hugged every curve...Noct couldn't help himself. He stepped close to Prompto and flattened his palm against one cheek. Curling his fingers, he squeezed the flesh filling his hand.

“Noct, you said--”

“I know what I said.” Bending over the blond, Noct grazed his teeth against the skin of Prompto's shoulder. The hand cupping Prom's ass slid up and across his hip, stopping low on his abdomen. “I wanna see what these look like when you're--”

“Hey, Noct!”

Cursing a blue streak, Prompto nearly knocked Noctis on his ass in a hurry to put some distance between them. Half hard, he jerked his pants back on and fastened his belt.

“Noct! Where the hell'd you go?” Gladio wasn't far off, but his voice gave them fair enough warning. Thank the Six the man knew how to shout.

“Over here!” Noctis called back, strolling out of the brush.

“The hell are you doing? I didn't mean for you to walk halfway back to Lestallum,” Gladio grumbled, folding his massive, tattooed arms over his chest.

“Just givin' you time to cool off. Right, Prompto?”

Scratching his cheek with one finger, Prompto looked everywhere but at Gladio. “U-u-uh, yeah! Right!” A twitter of a giggle accompanied the words.

“Relax, Prompto. I don't wanna hit you anymore.”

Prompto froze, looking up with wide eyes. “Anymore? You mean you actually did?”

Neither confirming or denying, Gladio grinned. “C'mon. Iggy's waiting at the car. He's gonna be pissed if we don't get that produce back to the vendor by nightfall.”

“Lead the way, big guy.”

“Hey, Prompto. If you can beat me back to the Regalia, I'll reconsider my offer on the chocobos.”

“You're on!” Forgetting his embarrassment, Prompto broke into a run. Laughing, Gladio chased him, leaving Noctis to bring up the rear.

Grinning to himself, Noctis leaned into a sprint. “We get a full day off if I win!” he called, easily catching up to the other two. On his way by, he smacked Prompto's ass. Two sets of shouting followed him. He was determined to win. Prompto would need tomorrow off after what Noct saw today.


End file.
